Timeline Trouble
by midnitewolf99
Summary: So this is a story that is based off of a game me and my friends played. It is about three different girls from different times who are linked by a self portrait. They have to defeat an evil that has messed up their timelines all with out hurting each other in the process. What will happen?
1. The begining

So here is my next fiction. This story is based off of a game my friends and I played. It's about three girls form different times and places that were linked together through self-portraits. I hope you enjoy!

::

_The young rebel. _

"What, that's not fair I didn't do it!" a young teen cried out in anguish. The teen's mother seemed unmoved like she had heard this story before. "You shoved your brother down on the sidewalk and he has scrapes and bruises to prove it." Her mother said sullenly.

The teen looked at her brother from the corner of her eye and noticed him smirking from behind her mother. She knew there was nothing she could do to get out of this one. Her mother wouldn't believe that her brother was out fighting other kids.

But she tried one more time "but mother I-" she didn't get to finish as her mother interrupted. "Maya, I am tired of hearing your excuses." Her mother then sighed. "Apologize to your brother and then go to your room and think about what you did." She said with authority.

Maya sighed and turned to her brother. "Sorry, bro'" she said then she trudged up the steps. She shut the door behind her and sat on her bed. This was always how it went, she was always blamed for when he did something wrong. She blinked away hot angry tears and glared at her ceiling.

Maya was just your average teen girl. She had long brown hair and bright blue eyes, though they have sometimes been mistaken for green. Her hair was usually in a ponytail. She wore blue jeans and short sleeved aqua colored T-shirt that had a logo for Coca cola. She sighed as she looked around. She sat up and went to her closet and dug around.

"Where is it" she mumbled as she looked around. "Aha" she said as she pulled out a big sketchbook. She got out a pack of pencils and colored pencils and flopped onto her bed. She slowly flipped through the pages and most of the pictures were made with only pencil.

There were animals and landscapes, more than likely there were wolves. She got to the end of her book and found the last page blank. "I need a new sketchbook" she said to herself making a mental note to pick one up later. She got out a sharp pencil and began to sketch out her picture. She drew herself then she drew trees around her and the sun.

She drew a scene she saw in her dream when she was slightly younger. The trees were in autumn and the leaves were all kinds of colors. She drew a lake with a giant lily pad that could be used as a boat. She was now grinning as she colored in the lake and herself. She had finished and then she hung it on the wall.

Her mother called her downstairs and she frowned, she almost didn't walk down there. She knew she was just going to get in trouble again, but regardless she got up sluggishly and walked out her door and down the stairs slowly. Her brother smirked at her as she walked by and she gave him an evil smile that promised punishment for him later. Her brother sweat-dropped and she grinned as she walked down to see her mother. Unbeknownst to her, that her picture now had two lines, splitting it in thirds.

::

_The young princess. _

"You shall go now" a woman dismissed. A young squire quickly ran out of the room not wanting to enrage the queen. "Now Jasmine, you are coming to age of taking rule. How has your training gone?" The queen asked. "It has been going good mother." Jasmine replied. The queen broke into a small smile that even the Mona Lisa would envy.

Jasmine had blonde/brown hair that was long. It was always in an intricate braid and she always had pink or light blue traditional Arabian clothes. Her eyes were baby blue and she almost always had a smile, even if it was just in her eyes.

"Good, you are already 13. It may be early, but better safe than sorry." The queen said. "You are quite right mother." The young princess replied. "I always am. I am the queen, I have to be" her mother replied. "Don't worry my child; you will have plenty of time to learn." The queen said. Jasmine cracked a small smile at her mother. "Now, why don't you go to your room? I will be having visitors from another place, and I don't want you dealing with them." Her mother said in a firm tone.

Jasmine nodded to her mother and regally walked out of the room and headed to her room. She sat on her large soft bed and pulled out a sand tablet. She got out a small chisel and began to carve into the tablet. (They didn't have many trees in Arabia, so that means no paper.)

She carved herself on one side then carved the gardens behind her. She carved her camel next to the large intricate hedges. She carved the large sand hills behind it all and smiled softly at her work. She sat it down beside her bed and looked at her ceiling. "I wonder what it's like to not be a princess." She mused to herself. She heard a soft clicking that sounded like a chisel and looked up.

::

_The young traveler._

A young girl came running down an old dirt road being followed by her mother. She had short shoulder-length dark brown hair, and friendly green eyes. Her mother also had her daughter's eyes, but she had blonde hair and they both had bid grins on their faces. They both wore dresses and bonnets that matched. The mothers were apples, and the daughters were daffodils.

They reached their cottage and the girls ran inside. "So are you ready to surprise your daddy?" the mother asked her offspring. "Yes come on! We'll cook the goose and make your soup!" The young lady cheered.

"Calm down Emily, go grab the food and I'll get the cookware" Her mother said. "Ok" Emily chirped as she ran to the smokehouse and the garden. The mother shook her head and got out pots and knives and a chopping board. She laid them on the table just as Emily got back.

"Ok Emily, I need you to chop the vegetables while I get the goose ready." Her mother commanded in a kind voice. So both ladies got down to work and got the soup and goose cooking. They sat down at the table and Emily got out a parchment. She began to draw on it. She drew her on the left side and then drew her house in the background. She drew the prairie and her pet horse Edger, she also drew her mom and dad next to her house.

Emily lived in a small town of Amish people on the prairie. She was part of one of the pioneer groups. She shaded her picture accordingly because she didn't have color. She showed the picture to her mother who fawned over it saying, "my little girl is so talented." Emily grinned and put her picture on the table in her room. Then she heard something, something that sounded a lot like…

"Daddy" Emily chirped as she ran out of her room. And just like all the others her picture was split into three parts. But now her picture had color, almost as if by a colored pencil…

::

So how did you like that? Cliffhanger I know right? But hey I will continue this later. I think this is a long enough chapter right? Good! Ok then here's the characters.

Maya: This is me… She represents me. My timeline is modern day. You know the present…

Jasmine: She is my friend, she represents my friend. She is an Arabian princess, her timeline is like the 1800s.

Emily: Also represents my friend. If you haven't noticed she is an early pioneer and lives on a prairie in the old west.

Ok good! Now you're out of the dark. So that's it bye!

-Midnitewolf99


	2. Culture shock!

Hey there it's me Midnitewolf99 so anyway this is chapter two of 'Timeline trouble' this chapter is called 'Culture shock.' Thanks for reading!

::

Maya walked into her room and flopped onto her bed. "Ugh" she groaned. She pulled out her IPod and turned on a song. She sang along to Francesca Battistelli until she saw a glow. "Huh?" She said as she took off her earphones. She turned her head to the source and noticed her picture.

Her picture was glowing and she took it off the wall. She sat on the bed and stared at it. "What is this?" she whispered. The picture was changing. It was divided by two thin lines. The two outer parts went blank. Her eyes went wide as it began to form a new picture.

::

"This is preposterous!" Jasmine cried. The sand tablet was now a soft white article and it was divided. (Just as the other one) Jasmine frowned as a new picture formed in the middle. It showed a girl with abnormal clothing she was surrounded by long brown things. The brown things had colorful things on the top.

The sun was in the corner it light up the blue sky, and there were clouds. Jasmine didn't know what to think of this. "Sorcery" She whispered a question that wouldn't be answered, at least not yet.

::

Emily was scared. Her picture was colored and two thirds of it went blank. All that was left was her on the left side and her parents at half of their house behind her. She was glad they were still there but she didn't know what was happening.

She noticed that on the right side of her picture, it started to form an odd scene she saw some form of dessert and a girl with Arabian clothes. There was a fountain behind her. Emily was no longer scared… She was confused.

She noticed that the middle was now forming someone else. She was surrounded by trees…

::

Maya wasn't sure if this was some cruel trick or not. In the left corner it showed a young pioneer girl. She looked about 10 or 11. Her parents and her house (or that's what she thought they were) stood proud behind her and she had a big grin on her face. Maya couldn't help but feel a little jealous looking at the happy family.

"Nice try Jonathan." Maya said. "I'm not falling for it."

::

The three pictures now looked exactly the same with Emily on the left, Maya in the middle, and Jasmine on the right. Their pictures now glowed brightly it was blinding, and then it sucked two people from their rooms and stuck them somewhere else.

"FREEZE!"

::

Maya opened her eyes to see a spear about three inches from her face. Her eyes widened and she saw a pioneer girl next to her, in fact the pioneer girl looked exactly like the one in her picture. She looked in front of her and noticed the same Arabian princess.

"What is happening?" Maya asked groggily. "Do not move or you will regret it!" The princess yelled. Maya froze looking at the spear, the spear looked… Sharp. The pioneer girl opened her eyes to the same predicament. Her eyes widened as well but she didn't move.

Her eyes swept over to Maya and recognition flashed on her face. Then she noticed the princess. "Hi" she chirped. "Silence" the princess yelled. The pioneer girl shrunk then and there. Maya felt bad for the girl. "Who are you!" The princess commanded. "Spies, Assassins, you won't kill my parents!" She yelled.

"Kill? That's what you're trying to do! I don't wave sharp spears In front of people's faces!" Maya yelled back. The princess glared fiercely, but it didn't intimidate Maya. She thought that the princess didn't practice that much.

"I really like you're all's costumes! Too bad Halloween isn't for another 9 months. "What is a Halloween?" Emily asked. "What is a costume?" Jasmine asked at the same time as Emily. "Wow, you all are good at acting too! I want a costume!" Maya said.

This started an argument with both girls yelling so much that not one word was heard other than the blended voices. Then Emily spoke up "Um, my name's Emily what's yours?" Both girls turned to her and both said "huh?" in unison.

"My name's Emily, what's your name?" She said no longer nervous. "I'm Maya, nice to meet you Emily." Maya said. Emily smiled and both girls turned to the princess.

"What's your name, princess?" Maya said with a sarcastic addition on the last word. "I'm Jasmine" Jasmine said not catching Maya's sarcasm. "Good, now that we've met, can I go home?" Emily said. "I don't know" Maya said. "Where did you come from?" Jasmine asked.

"The picture sucked me in" Emily said. "No way! The same thing happened to me!" Maya exclaimed. "How" Jasmine asked. "I don't know" Maya and Emily said in unison. "Ha jinx!" Maya said. "A bad omen! That is terrible!" Jasmine exclaimed. "It's nothing Jasmine" Maya said. "Oh" she replied.

::

"My plan is working fine. They will rue the day they messed with me." A man shaded in the dark said to his monitor. "Yes they will Tim" his butler said as he poured him tea.

"I'll show them, I'll show them all!" he yelled as the butler walked away. "Don't worry my friends, you will get home, sooner or later" He said with a cruel smirk.

::

Ok so that was a short chapter. But I got everything in. Sorry for me posting this slow. I've been having internet trouble. So anyway hold on for now and remember to…

Read on!

~Midnitewolf99


End file.
